Don't Make Me Laugh 2
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: A remake of one of my original stories here. This is in an AU world of Avatar, where Ty Lee, Katara, Yue, Toph, and Jin play a form of truth and tell that leaves them laughing... a tickle fic
1. Chapter 1

DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH 2.0

In a manor house, in a large city in the North, five girls sat, having a sleep over. There was laughter, and joking, and pillow fights, and gossip. There they sat, helping each other with a school paper. They're names were and still are, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Yue, and Jin.

Two of the girls were quiet skilled in bending the elements. Water and earth, Katara and Toph Bei Fong.

"So what do you think of Aang, today? Ty Lee teased Katara with an elbow. "He was pretty cute in dancing class." The other girl blushed and turned away.

"I suppose," she muttered.

"Aww, don't go claming up on us," Yue said. She smiled, besides the Bei Fong, her's was the largest and most powerful family in the town. Her house was nearly three stories tall, and all around it, grew white pines. The white haired girl sat on her bed, her legs swaying back and forth. "I knew you got into an argument with him, the day before last. But you really like him."

"So, what's your favorite thing about him?" Jin asked.

"None of your business," Katara snapped. She crossed her arms, her light blue school girl uniform ruffling a bit.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ty Lee giggled. She cart wheeled at the idea, her golden eyes ablaze with fun. "Let's play another game. It's a sort of truth or dare game. I'll use what I learned in school last week," she said with a laugh.

"You mean that thing where you can paralyze someone with a few touches?" Jin asked. She wiggled a bit, her eyes flickering to the floor. "I'm not so sure. Besides how is that a game?"

"You didn't let me finish, silly," Ty Lee scolded. "Anyway… what the four of us who aren't paralyzed will do will tickle the other girl, and try and make her tell us something she likes about her boyfriend."

"Tickling? Are you serious?" Katara asked, raising and eyebrow. "Aren't we a little to old for that kind of thing?"

"You scared?" Yue asked with a smile.

"Who knew the Sugar Queen would be a 'fraidy cat?" Toph teased.

"I'm not scared. Its just juvenile, that's all."

"I thought we were juveniles," Ty Lee giggled.

"Listen to Perky over there," Toph laughed. "She's the expert."

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes, but giggled anyway. "Good thing you're blind, Toph. You wouldn't have liked all the tongues pointed at you."

The milky eyed girl turned her head, and smirked. "Don't try to lie at me, girl."

"So, what happens in this game, Ty Lee?" Jin asked.

"Weren't you listening? The one girl gets tickled silly unless she says something nice about her boyfriend. I'll use my skills so she can't fight back or hurt one of us or herself. And I'll turn on my timer. If she doesn't break before thirty minutes, she wins."

Katara's bright blue eyes widened. "Wait, you want to tickle us for thirty minutes?"

"Well not nonstop silly," the pink wearing girl sighed. "You get a few seconds break to catch your breath of course."

"Sounds kind of fun," Jin asked.

"I don't mind. I'd like to see how long Sugar Queen could last," Toph laughed.

"I'd like to see how long you'd last, Toph," Yue giggled.

"That's way too easy, Princess," the younger girl said, blowing her off with a wave of the hand. "I won't break at all."

"Oh, is that so?" Katara asked, eying the other girl's bare feet. Toph never liked wearing shoes unless she had too. Her being an earth bender, she liked to feel the earth beneath her soles.

"Yes."

Katara buckled up and looked at Ty Lee. "Okay, we'll play your game. But you have to go first."

Ty Lee stared with blank eyes, and then giggled. "Okay, I don't have a problem with it. I love getting tickled, and my six sisters and I have a blast!" She walked over to a clock, and fixed the time. Then walking to Yue's bed, she plopped down, removing her shoes and socks. Finally she pulled up her shirt a bit, showing off her cute lil tummy. She was already sleeveless, so no problem there. With a few quick touches of her hands and fingers, she flopped backwards.

"So go ahead, and do your worst," she said with a wink.

The other four girls turned waited for a few seconds, and with bright smiles surrounded her. "So, what's your favorite thing about Haru?" Jin asked, standing above the other girl's head."

"Nuh huh you can't get me to tell just by asking like that, silly!" she said with a smile.

"Just trying to be fair, girl," Yue said. "Get her!"

The four's hands went all over. Like tiny missles all over Ty Lee. Jin tickled her neck, and shoulders, Katara worked on her knees. Toph attacked her feet, and Yue attacked her ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ty Lee shrieked. She'd wiggled had she not paralyzed herself. The girl was insanely ticklish, there wasn't a spot that couldn't make her laugh. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAH, OHOH YOYU GUYS ARE GOOD, BUT NO HOHHOHOHHO DICE!"

Jin tickled a few more minutes, and then darted her hands to Ty lee's armpits, spider dancing them in the center. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, KKKK AHAHAHA, HEHEHEHEHEHE," the other girl giggled.

"You aren't doing a very good job holding it in," Toph said as she stroked the other girl's soles. She bent the toes back and scribbled between her toes.

"NOHOHOHOT BETWEEN THE TOES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" her voice reached up to a fever pitch.

She was laughing so loud, the girls quickly stopped when they heard a servant approach and asked them what was going on. They told him no, and away he went.

"Well there's one break for you Ty Lee," Katara winked. "Feel like telling us?"

"No!" she panted.

"You sure?" Jin asked.

"Yes!" came another panted answer.

Katara helped Toph with the girl's feet. Jin switched tactics and began twirling her fingers around and around Ty Lee's hallows. Yue rasberried her ribs and belly. Once she discovered how hard the other girl laughed, she tried that again, and an evil spark filled her eyes.

"Pretty sensitive here, huh?" she asked, tracing a finger across the perky girl's belly.

Ty Lee squealed and giggled, "Yehehehehehehehes," she laughed. She closed her eyes and laughed, her face growing red. She longed to see the clock, but she couldn't even turn her head. Katara occasionally would announce the time.

For eight minutes, and two more breaks, the girls eventually huddled up and with sly smiles approached and gave her one last ultimatum. Her body dripped with sweat, and she panted more and more. But it was too much fun. She shook her head, even though she knew deep down they'd break her. _Oh well, I don't really mind saying so much kind things about Haru. But they still have to break me!_

The four approached, and with speed lightning, their eight hands shout out, and began tickling her stomach at one. Ty Lee exploded in hysterical laughter. She begged them to stop, especially when a finger or two twirled in her navel. But they only kept up.

"You know what you have to say to make it stop," Yue said.

"What's your favorite thing about Haru?" Toph asked, using her thumb in her navel.

"Tell us, or we will make you sorry," Katara giggled.

"You know you want to tell us," Jin teased. Her hands darted from belly to ribs to side and back again, occasionally stopping at her pits.

Seven minutes passed, before the beat red faced girl managed to screech out numerous times in rapid succession, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHARU IS A GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOD SIHIHIHIHIHIHIHINGER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP ALREADY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other girls pulled away, as the perky girl caught her breath. It took her nearly ten minutes before she had calmed down. Looking at the clock, she saw se had held out for not quiet twenty minutes. She told Katara step by step how to undo the paralysis, and sat up.

"I didn't know that Haru could sing," Yue said.

"Yeah, and he is an awesome writer too. He writes such nice songs for me!" she said, still panting a bit, her face a wide grin. Her hair had come undone, flowing over her shoulders like a chocolate cascade.

"We didn't go overboard, did we?" Jin asked.

"Nah, one of my sisters does much worse," Ty Lee giggled. "Once she made me pee myself. And she held me down for an hour!" She flexed her muscles and stretched getting off the bed. "We may have to find some way to get the sound blocked so we don't get into trouble though."

Yue thought for a moment, and took some stuffed pillows and a few stuffed animals, and placed them by the door. "That should block the sound from coming out a bit more," she said.

"I think it might be a good idea for the servant to come up and see what's going on, so we can take a break," Jin suggested.

"Busty," Ty Lee said with a smirk, "you worry too much."

"Don't clam me that," Jin whimpered, covering her chest with her arms.

"Don't be such a worry wart then," the other girl said with a shrug.

"So who should go next?" Katara asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_WHERE WE WERE LAST TIME…._

_In an alternate universe of the Avatar the last Airbender world, Katara, Toph, Yue, Jin and Ty Lee were having a slumber party. When the issue of boyfriends arose. Ty Lee propose a fun game where she would paralyze each girl and the others would tickle her into trying to make her say something that she liked about her particular boyfriend if they could within thirty minutes. Ty Lee allowed herself to be the first victim, and the four girls broke her within ten minutes of the time limit being up. Now we will see who is the next to play. _

"I think you should, Sugar Queen," Toph said, pointing a finger at the young woman.

Katara blinked and took a step back. "Me?"

"You afraid?" the slightest of a smirk struck across the blind girl's face.

"No, of course not, but there are other girls here Toph, including you." She crossed her arms and looked for her support. The other girls looked at each other and back at her. Suddenly the room seemed very claustropobic to the young water bender. The bright white walls, the colored seal turtles adoring Yue's bed, the soft bright blue carpet under feet. They all seemed to close in on her. "Oh come on, you can't be serious."

"We all agreed," Ty Lee said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's true, Katara," Jin said in a singsong voice.

She could feel her heart beat rapidly, and she bit her lower lip, but in the end she shrugged, and dropped onto the bed. "Oh fine," she muttered. Before she had the chance to change her mind, Ty Lee squealed and paralyzed her with a few strokes of her fingers.

"Now, just like with Ty Lee," Yue said with a giggle in her voice, "we'll give you the chance to tell us now what you like about Aang."

"But you should already know," Katara groaned. Her body felt like lead, each joint a thousand pounds.

"So tell us anyway, Sugar Queen. What does Twinkle Toes do that you like?"

Katara narrowed her eyes and turned away. She wasn't going to let them scare her right away into telling them anything. For a few seconds, there was nothing but the pleasant chill of the room and then her body lurches as electric pulses sprang from all over her nerve endings.

Jin was kneading her knees as if they were a super doughy bread. Yue was busy with her fingers across Katara's toes and soles. Toph tried her hand at her stomach and hips, while Ty Lee was brushing her pony tail across Katara's nose.

"You guys are weak," she managed to gasp, not letting much more than that out of her mouth. "I thought you were trying to make me tell you." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to focus on Master Pakku's instructions in school earlier that day.

"If we're so bad, why grit your teeth so bad?" Ty Lee teased. She bent Katara's head to one side, and swirled the ends of her hair in her left ear. The young circus girl smiled as a squeak escaped. "Well there's a spot.

"What about bellow the knees?" Jin asked. She lifted the other girl's leg, and scratched at the bottom of the knees. Katara's mouth flicked into a smile for just an instant, and then pressed shut.

"You know, Ty Lee using her hair isn't such a bad idea," Yue commented. She quickly disappeared into her bathroom and returned with something. Katara wasn't sure what it was nor did she want to really know. It was long, that's all she could see as she squinted one eye, whimpering a little.

"This should be fun," the young white haired princess giggled. Holding the other girl's foot taut, she began to scrub with hard, coarse bristles. Katara tried to will herself to kick away as a million volts of nerves blasted her brain. Instead she screamed and giggled.

"NAHAHAAOT FAIR," she cried. "I DIHIHIHIDN'T USE THAT ON TY LEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Yue smirked slyly, and brushed even quicker. "I'm not Ty Lee, am I?" She looked down at the dark, bare foot, and scrubbed faster still then slow. "So, ready to tell us what you like about Aang?"

"Nohohohohohohohohohoho!" Katara cried out. She wheezed as if in labor and shut her eyes again, ignoring her foot's torture, or the pony tail twirling in her ear. She could feel Jin begin slowly climbing up to her stomach, wiggling her fingers across it. Toph was poking her sides. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA staahahahahahahahop! Katara barked out.

The four girls stopped and in unison asked, "Which one?" with a group giggle they waited for the panting girl to answer. When she didn't, each one tickled individually. Once Toph found her sides, the blind girl smiled with grim determination as the Water Tribe girl shrieked with laughter.

"I think we hit pay dirt here." Toph poked and prodded, and hit ribs, making Katara squeal with hysterical laughter. "Yep pay dirt!"

"But I heard that she has somewhere else she's really ticklish," Ty Lee said, almost a pout in her voice. She had hoped to find a secret spot. "Hmmm hey how about the underarms?"

"NO NOT THERE!" Katara knew at once how immensely stupid she sounded. "Not there haahahahaahahahahaha!" she said again, as Yue stroked her toes with a feather from a broken pillow.

"Okay…, what do you like about Aang?" Ty Lee asked with a bright smile.

"He… heheheheheheeee, has nice hahahahahahair?" Katara tried.

The girls let her breath for a few minutes, looked at each other and giggled. "Yeah right!" they sang, and attacked her. Yue stayed on her feet. Toph on her sides and ribs, and Jin and Ty Lee each attacked a defenseless hallow.

"NO NO NO NO NOOOO ! Katara screamed in a high pitched laugh. Her head began to thrash about, tears pouring from her face. "PLEAHSHSHSHSEASE LEAVE MY UNDERARMS ALONE, TOHOHHHOPH STAHAHAHAHAHAOP AHA WITH THE RIHIHIHIHIHIBS AHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls ignored her pleas, teasing her and letting her know only what she really liked about Aang would free her. They gave her a few gasps of air when they knew she really needed it but returned.

Ty Lee used her pony tail as a natural paint brush, painting invisible pictures in Katara's armpit. Jin spider walked and twirled her fingers in the other hallow. Toph would occasionally raspberry Katara's belly, but worked over her ribs. And Yue used feather and hair brush on her soles.

Once again a servant approached, and again, the girls acted as if nothing were wrong. He insisted, but the girls insisted more, and Yue demanded he leave. With a shrug, he turned and walked out.

"She is strong," Jin said. Looking at the clock, she noticed that nearly 28 minutes had passed. "She might not break."

"Oh, she'll break," Toph teased. Sensing a potted plant, she had one of the other girls bring it over to her. Then using her bending, she brought the earth from the pot and pressed it against Katara's ribs. Dozens of extra hands attacked each rib, along with Tophy's right hand, her left tickling Katara's navel.

Sandy hands grasped at her toes and bent them up, stopping her from crinkling her soles and preventing the tickling from intensifying there.

'Sand ants' crawled around her hallows, as Jin and Ty Lee teased her there too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAANG IS A GOOD DANCER, HE DANCES GOOD, HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP STAHAHAHAHAHAOP I MEAN IT, HE'S THE BEST DAHAHAHAHAHNCER IN SCHOHOHOHOHOOOL!" Katara was practically screaming her head off, her face no longer dark brown, but a beat red. She was sweating, and tears were all over her face.

The girls looked at the clock. Five seconds from thirty minutes. "Well I do have to admit, Sugar Queen lasted longer than I thought she would, after that!"

Yue gave Katara water, using her own bending to keep a blob of water by the crack of the door, siphoning out the sounds. Ty Lee un paralyzed the girl and helped her dry off with a towel.

Katara panted, and wheezed. She took in the water and gulped four glasses down before she rolled off the bed. "Almost made it," she said, with a small smile.

"Almost don't cut it, Sugar Queen," Toph said with a smile.

"Bending was cheating," Katara said.

"Never heard those rules said," the blind girl said, flicking out ear wax with a finger and a shrug.

Ty Lee felt a little bad, but Katara eventually winked at her. The perky young girl giggled. "Well that's two down. Whose next?"


	3. Chapter 3

_WHERE WE WERE LAST TIME…._

_In an alternate universe of the Avatar the last Airbender world, Katara, Toph, Yue, Jin and Ty Lee were having a slumber party. When the issue of boyfriends arose. Ty Lee propose a fun game where she would paralyze each girl and the others would tickle her into trying to make her say something that she liked about her particular boyfriend if they could within thirty minutes. Ty Lee allowed herself to be the first victim, and the four girls broke her within ten minutes of the time limit being up. _

_Katara, having been chosen by the girls to go next nearly went the whole thirty minutes, just short of five seconds, and might have made it, had Toph not used her bending to break her, and make her tell of her love of Aang's dancing.,….._

_And now we continue!_

Yue raised her hand. "Well it is my house," she said. The young noble woman blushed and laid on her bed, ready for Ty Lee to block her motions. "Its only fair."

"I was kind of hoping we'd get Toph to go next," Katara said, turning a naughty eye on the blind girl. "I so wanted to get my revenge."

That will have to wait," Ty Lee said, her fingers snapping across different parts of the pajama wearing princess and smiling. "She's all ready for us. We just need Katara to hold up the water barrier."

"You heard Perky, Sugar Queen," Toph teased. You'll just have to wait. She turned to the young girl laying on the bed and smiled. "So….,"

"Nope," Yue said, winking slyly. "You'll have to earn it, blind bandit!"

"But no bending," Katara warned. "Even if it does make us win."

Toph slumped onto the floor and sighed, her hands already removing Yue's soft velvet slippers. "Okay, okay already no bending!"

The four girls looked at Yue and smiled. On the count of three they attacked in as a pack, Toph at her heels, Katara at her sides, Ty Lee on her belly and knees, Jin on her underarms and neck.

Yue didn't even have to try to hold it in. "OH MY GOODNESSSSS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUCH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She tried to wiggle and roll, but found that impossible, as her body was one of lead. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE OH NOT THE KNEESSS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her face was quickly becoming a tomato, her dark brown skin dissolving into the red. "PLEASE NOT THE KNEEEEHEHEHEHEHESA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickles too much?" Ty Lee teased, looking at the clock. The time was not even on a single minute.

"Who'd have guess she was this ticklish?" Katara said. She frowned for a moment, and had the girls stop, leaving the white haired girl to pant. She motioned them over to a corner and whispered in a huddle. "I think she's way too ticklish. We shouldn't over do it."

"The more intense, the sooner we'll get our answer!" Toph countered.

"And the greater chance we have at killing her!" Jin agreed with Katara.

"Well I don't want to hurt her, we might take turns tickling her," Ty Lee said. Her eyebrows bent in thought and she smiled. "I got it. We'll take turns tickling her individually. The others will tease her, it might make the tickling more intense but it won't be over the edge."

Katara smiled. "Good idea."

"And that way, Katara can also work on keeping the water barrier intact so we don't get the attention of those who might want to know what we doing," Jin said.

"Well, fine, then. But let's get going, or this conference will take up all our time!" Toph sighed.

The girls broke, with Ty Lee approaching Yue's neck. Taking her ponytail she brushed it gently across her neck. "Sorry for the wait."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHHEEHEHEHE WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT HEHEHEHEHEH?" She asked. Four minutes had let up and her skin was turning a nice brown again as she had waited.

Yue had never honestly been tickled before. She'd always heard about tickling, tickle fights, and the such. Being the tickler was also new to her and had proved fun. But being tickled was such a shock. And even paralyzed the electric currents running through her body as they had previous attacked was nearly too much. She almost thought her heart was going to burst.

Now that it was a single tickler, it was a bit better, the shocks of electricity charged at her less frequently. Ty Lee assured her that it was none of her business, as she brushed her hair across the edges of her ears. "HAHAHAHAHA IT IS SOOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh come on, Princess," Toph said, narrowing her eyes. "What fun are secrets if we just blurt them out!"

"OHOHOHOHOH YEAH? AHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEEHE, STOP WITH THE NOHOHHOOOSE HAHAHAHAA!" Ty Lee tickled her for another three minutes, then tagged in Jin, who took her place by Yue's knees and feet.

The besides Katara, she was the only commoner among the group of girls with all this money. She had no idea how her folks managed to save to get her into the expensive school, but since then had made great friends. "To answer your question, yeah it is so," she told Yue, holding the young girl's toes taunt as she scratched at her soles. "Just part of our strategy."

"Jin!" the other girls growled.

"Opps, sorry," she said with a blush. Her fingers danced against her friend's soles, back and forth, and her hands were quick as she kneaded Yue's knees and ankles.

"AHAHAHAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHE SO THERE WAS A PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN AHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Yue's face was pink, but at least not red. Her blue eyes scanned the clock. Only seven minutes had passed, and still she could fell her body's energy drop.

"Awww, the lil girl found out our plans," Katara teased from the side.

"Glad that's not me there, Yue, I really don't like my knees tickled too much," Ty Lee cooed.

"Come on, can't you hold it in, Princess? At least try to fight it!" Toph said. She was soon tagged in, and attacked her feet more. "Geez, you're just toooo tickwish aren't you lil girl?"

"Hey its our turn to tease her!" Jin cried.

"Jin!" the other girls besides Yue called out. Again the girl cringed and blushed.

"Sorry!"

"Hold, it, come on, hold it!" Ty Lee encouraged in baby talk. "No giggly giggles for the tickwish girl!"

She didn't know how but their words, just how funny they sounded made the sensation stronger, and she did her best to thrash. Again, her body being like lead moved not an inch.

"So what do you like about my brother?" Katara asked on her turn. The other girls playfully taunted Yue as Katara's fingers dug into her ribs, and then lifted her shirt, tickling her bare stomach.

"OHOHOHOHO GOODNESS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OKAY, I'LL SAY IT!"

"Say what!"

"SAHAHAHAHAHAY I WON'T SAHAHAHAHAY AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!" she said with a sly wink. Katara tickled Yue's ribs again, and actually got her jumping a little. "AHAHAHAHA NO NO, OKAY HIS JOHOHOHOHOKES! AHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

Katara turned and looked at the clock. Sixteen minutes had passed. Yue had so far broken the fastest. "You like my brother's lame jokes?"

Yue lay on the bed as Ty Lee undid her nerve pinches, panting with a little sweat flowing down her face. "Thehehere not lahahahahame!" she said. It was funny really. The tickling was over but she could still feel the sensation, which still occasionally made her giggle.

"If you say so!"

"I think Sokka is funny too!" Ty Lee said, bobbing her head like one of those sport doll things with the oversized head.

"Yeah, he always make me smile!" Jin added.

"He does have a much more comedic genius than you do, Sugar Queen!" Toph teased.

"Oh yeah!" Katara crossed her arms and did her best joke, to which the girls just stared and smiled apologetically. "Well, everyone's a critique."

"Everyone with taste!" Toph teased.

"Let's see you lay on the bed and see how long you can hold out in not laughing as I tickle you!" Katara threatened.

"Now, now guys, let't take it easy, okay?" Jin went into walk between the girls, but actually burst the water barrier by the door, sending out a loud blast and water soaking the carpet.

"Yue," her father's voiced called up, footsteps coming closer to the door. "What's going on?"

"Jin!" the girls hissed silently.

As quickly as could be done, the water was bended from the carpet and into a vase. When her father opened the door, he saw five innocent or at least playing on innocent faces from the five girls. His eyebrow arched and he shook his head. "It will be getting late soon. I expect that you'll be asleep?"

"Soon father," Yue promised.

He smiled, knowing the crazyiness of youth and nodded. "I don't want to hear a lot of noise coming from out of here that much longer, girls." With that he turned and walked away.

And the moment he did, Ty Lee turned with a beam, as Katara reformed the water bubble as soon as she thought it safe, and giggled. "So whose next?"


	4. Chapter 4

WHERE WE WERE LAST TIME….

In an alternate universe of the Avatar the last Airbender world, Katara, Toph, Yue, Jin and Ty Lee were having a slumber party. When the issue of boyfriends arose. Ty Lee propose a fun game where she would paralyze each girl and the others would tickle her into trying to make her say something that she liked about her particular boyfriend if they could within thirty minutes. Ty Lee allowed herself to be the first victim, and the four girls broke her within ten minutes of the time limit being up. Katara, having been chosen by the girls to go next nearly went the whole thirty minutes, just short of five seconds, and might have made it, had Toph not used her bending to break her, and make her tell of her love of Aang's dancing., Princess Yue followed next. Never having been tickled before, she was taken by surprise and the girls, deciding she was much too ticklish for an all out assault took turns tickling and taunting her. Within sixteen minutes, the young water tribe girl admitted she loved Sokka's jokes. Broken the fastest, but the secret attack nearly ruined by Jin, the girls now turn to two victims. Who will be next?

And now we continue!

Katara watched Toph, and narrowed her eyes. "I say we get Toph next."

"Hey, whoa, wait a moment, Sugar Queen, it was Jin who broke our attack, who nearly got us into trouble. And honestly you girls need the practice. You'll need it to crack me."

"She has a point, revenge dictates Jin goes next," Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Agreed," Yue giggled.

"W… wait a moment," Jin whimpered. She began backing away from the group, the only sympathetic eye was Katara's and even she resigned. "Katara, come on, you know you want Toph! Er… I mean, you so wanna get her good, so let us help you!" She smiled hopefully, but screamed as the four other girls attacked and dragged her kicking and screaming to the bed. "Not fair, not fair, not fair!" she cried.

Her arms and legs thrashed about, her eyes closed shut as the girls tried to get control of her. Two or three times she managed to slip away, only to get caught and brought back to the bed. "Hold her still, I can't paralyze her if I can't get to her!" Ty Lee grunted.

"Ow, that was my ribs," Toph growled as a foot assaulted her side. "Okay, Busty, I may not be allowed to use bending to tickle, but I can to hold you down!" She took position and stone arms held her still

"Good idea," Katara said, using water bending to hold her legs still. They struggled as Ty Lee paralyzed her latest victim, who still whimpered and demanded a recount. She promised to be better and not to be so clumsy. But in the end, her body flopped to the bed, loose as a noodle. They positioned her arms over her head and placed her feet together.

"Normally we'd ask what you like most about your boyfriend, but you were such a brat I say let's get some revenge first," Ty Lee said with a playfully evil smile.

"No, no no no no no no no no no!" Jin whimpered. The girls ignored her, counted to three and attacked. Her stomach, navel, her ribs, her knees, her ankles, her feet…. Toph seemed to really like tickling feet, her armpits. "Neheeeeeeeeeeee," she whimpered, her tone making her sound like a puppy whimpering.

After six minutes they let her breathe and smiled. "So, what do you like about Zuko?" Katara asked. She had to admit, there were only tiny whimpers of 'tee hee' that they got from her, but no bursts of laughter.

"No, I won't tell you now," she cried. She tried turning her head, closing her eyes in rebellion, forgetting that she was paralyzed. "You guys are too mean."

"Really, Busty?" Toph asked, scratching her soles and balls.

"Dooon't call meeeehe that!" Jin grumbled between clenched teeth.

"Hey only saying what I can sense, and what everyone else says."

"Toph, be nice," Yue said. The white haired girl turned and kneaded her friend's ribs. "But seriously, Ty Lee were right, you were being a brat, so of course we had to punish you a little."

Jin stuck her tongue out, at Yue, and jumped as Katara tickled right below her navel. "There's a good spot," the young water tribe girl said with a sly grin. Brushing aside her brown hair from her blue eyes, she tickled there again, sliding her fingers across the skin.

"Hehehehehehe," Jin let a few more giggles escape. She looked at the clock. Between the initial attack, and now, eighteen minutes had managed to lapse. I can do this, I can!

The girls tickled for another two minutes, and stopped. "She is tough," Ty Lee said. She bent over and rasberried her sides. A few squeals of giggles resulted and then silence. "You know, she might not be so ticklish."

"Then why fight us?" Yue asked, as she scribbled her nails in Jin's armpits.

"TSK HISSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSH," Jin blushed, and looked away. "I ahahahahahave to admit that tickled a bit mohohhohore."

"She laughs like a snake, hissing!" Toph said, rolling her blind eyes. The girls doubled their attacks, and then tripled.

Katara and Yue tortured her ribs and belly, Ty Lee her knees, and Toph tickled her feet, although she attempted to tickle in a northern region area, the other girls screeched at her, embarrassing the young girl back to the ankles and feet.

But as she was approaching the soles, she brushes across a bag, and frowned, picked it up. "Hey, isn't this?"

"It's mihihihihihine," Jin laughed normally, before going to her whistle/hissing laugh as the girls used tools on some very good spots. "Puhuhut it away!"

Toph smiled and opened the bag, to the other girl's dismay. "Seems like a notebook."

"NUHUHUHHU HIHIHIHIHISSSSSSSSS, NOHOHOHO, PHUUHUHUT IT BAHAHAHAHA HAHAHHHHHSSSSS," Jin giggled. She freaked as Toph opened it, and began paging through. Drawings of Zuko with his shirt off, exercising, and jogging covered the book from page one to the last. "MEHEHEHEHEANIE!" The knowledge of her secret drawings, with her love, with little pink hearts surrounding him made the tickling sensations stronger, and though she couldn't buck, she still screeched as the tickling struck her.

Ty Lee struck gold, hitting Jin's hips, and once the other girls found that out, the four took sides, Katara and Yue, Ty Lee and Toph on the other and kneaded her hips. "NUUUUUUUUUUUU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSTAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHOP AHAHAHAHAHAH SHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHS HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA," Jin screeched with laughter.

Her body began to break out in sweat. Though paralyzed, she managed to kick a bit with her left leg. The girls demanded what she liked about Zuko, and teased her playfully about the drawings. Her eyes moved to the clock. Two minutes left, and she'd be free. "NUHUHUHUHUHU NO I WHWHWHWHWHWHWHWONT SHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS," she howled.

"Now don't be stubborn," Katara sang.

"Brats get tickled even longer!" Ty Lee added. "We may keep going even if the time comes up!"

"One whole hour of hip tickling, Busty," Toph laughed. "Think you could make it?"

"I don't think the little artist can," Yue finished.

"Jin, the artistic, snake laughing girl, killed by tickle torture, so sad," Toph continued.

"YOU AHAHAHAHAHRE SSHSSSSSHSHSHSHSHSHSO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHAN HHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSSS H," she giggled. One minute to go.

"Yeah we really only had revenge for six minutes, you know, I don't think we need to go the whole hour," Katara said. "But I think she's really only had twenty four minutes of tickling, not nearly thirty yet!"

Jin's eyes buldged at the thought. No, they couldn't they wouldn't, they were her friends, right? No, no no, they couldn't tickle her hips that long! But as her lungs began to ache for oxygen, and she looked at their eyes, she had to know they meant business. "HE LIHIHIHIHIHIHIKES ME FOHOHOHOOR ME AND NOT FOR MY BREASTS HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH SHSHSHSHSHSHSH!" she called out.

The girls stopped their tickling, and pulled back. The clock had just struck thirty, but by their rules, it would have technically only been twenty four minutes. "Really?" Katara asked.

It took her nearly ten minutes to regain herself, but she eventually nodded. "Most of the guys at school look down at my, er, well my breasts, but Zuko's not like that. He's always looking into my eyes, and smiling at the jokes I make, even though I know not all of them are good." She smiled and blushed. "He's such a true prince."

The girls looked at each other and giggled, but they couldn't deny he had manner's and a sense of right and wrong. There was the junior year that everyone wondered, but eventually he got over that.

Her friends gave her plenty of water, four bathroom breaks, and then got back to business. "Okay, only one to go now!" Ty Lee said with a big smile.


	5. Chapter 5

WHERE WE WERE LAST TIME….

In an alternate universe of the Avatar the last Airbender world, Katara, Toph, Yue, Jin and Ty Lee were having a slumber party. When the issue of boyfriends arose. Ty Lee propose a fun game where she would paralyze each girl and the others would tickle her into trying to make her say something that she liked about her particular boyfriend if they could within thirty minutes. Ty Lee allowed herself to be the first victim, and the four girls broke her within ten minutes of the time limit being up. Katara, having been chosen by the girls to go next nearly went the whole thirty minutes, just short of five seconds, and might have made it, had Toph not used her bending to break her, and make her tell of her love of Aang's dancing., Princess Yue followed next. Never having been tickled before, she was taken by surprise and the girls, deciding she was much too ticklish for an all out assault took turns tickling and taunting her. Within sixteen minutes, the young water tribe girl admitted she loved Sokka's jokes. Broken the fastest, but the secret attack nearly ruined by Jin. The clutz followed next, and the girls got her good…. When Toph found and teased her about her drawings of Zuko. Slowly, the young girl was broke…. Enuring both the time amount of tickling, plus early revenge tickling.

Now all that is left, is the Tom boy, Toph….

And now we conclude.

Toph grumbled under her breathe and eyed them the best she could, being blind and all. Slowly she made her way up to the bed, and felt Ty Lee use her skills, to paralyze her. "So wanna tell us about, Teo?" Katara said.

"Like I'd be weaker than any of the rest of you," the blind girl snapped. "What is between me and Wheelie stays between me and him!"

"Fair enough," Ty Lee said. She smiled and tickled Toph's ribs gently. "Kitchie Koo," she sang.

Toph groaned a bit and bit her lips, but not much more. Katara tickled her knees, and Yue her stomach. Jin tickled under her arms, each girl making Toph gently squirm as much as the paralyse allowed her, and smile, on occasion, but no one could make her laugh.

Ten minutes later, after their fingers and toys could not make her laugh, the girls pulled away, and made a conference.

"It is her feet," Ty Lee. "I mean, she's not super ticklish anywhere else,"

"And she does hate having people touch her feet," Yue admitted.

"I'm not sure," Katara said with a frown. "I mean, she uses her feet to see, wouldn't that be like tickling her eyes?"

"I think that would be kind of painful," Jin agreed. Seconds ticked by and they could hear Toph giggle at them.

"May you guys were wusses! I mean, I might as well declare myself the winner if your not even going to try!" She smiled smuggly and chuckled again. "Just goes to show, you, even us folks with disablities can be stronger than you!"

The four other girls frowned, and looked at each other. "Okay, we'll try her feet, but we have to be gentle." Katara said with a nod.

The girls broke ranks, and approached the twelve year old girl again. "Okay Toph, if we can't break you here, with this tactic, then I guess you were right," Yue said. "But we think we have your number."

Toph gasped with faux horror and shook her head, "Oh, no. Not my number! Please give it back!" She closed her eyes and smirked. "Pansies!"

"Get her!" Katara ordered. She and Yue were on Toph's left foot, while Ty Lee and Jin attacked the right.

Toph threw her head back and let loose a high pitched screech, that only a preteen girl could do when she was in shock. "What are you four doing?" she asked between clenched teeth.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Ty Lee teased, wiggling her fingers between her toes. "Does something tickle?"

"No, you jerks," she snapped. "You guys know better than to touch my feet," she groaned. "I hate having my feet touched!"

"Too bad," Katara giggled. Her pedicured nails scribbled across the dirt resting on her friend's feet, scraping it away, to the soles. "Hm, I think I found some skin here," she teased. Her nails scraped faster, and made Toph grunt.

Jin played with the balls of her other foot, while Ty Lee used her hair to brush the dirt away and brush against skin. Yue went to her bathroom, and took some lotion, rubbing it on her skin. Smooth and fresh, her feet were much more sensitive.

"Ahgagaahahahahahahahahahaha," Toph screeched, she tried to buck, but found it impossible. "NOHOHOH LEAVE MY FEEHEHEHEHEHT ALONE HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" her young, youthful voice floated out of the room . Her eyes were wild, as visual colors assaulted her from her friends' assault.

"So, what did you like about Teo?" Yue asked with a bright smile.

"I WIHIHIHILL NEVER TELL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH!" Tears poured from her eyes as he face turned beat red. Fifteen minutes has passed.

Katara picked up a hair brush and tickled her soles with it. "Kitchie koo."

Ty Lee nibbled on her arches, and Yue used a make up brush between her toes. "We won't stop," she sang.

"YOU WIHIHHIHIHILL WHEN THE TIHIHIHIHIME ENDS, HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Toph laughed. Nineteen minutes.

The girls then decided to up the ante by quadriple team one foot at a time. Toph went bizarre with laughter, she coughed and spittled, and when she could feel some movement in her fingers tried to yank on her hair to block the sensation. "Stahahahahahahahahaop it, I will SOOHOHOHOHO GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH!"

"You got us all once before," Ty Lee said with a giggle. "So we're not scared."

"YOU SHOULD BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEH!" Twenty two minutes. Toph panted on the occasional breaks, but those only lasted at least forty seconds, and not much longer.

"OKAYAYAA I LIKE WHEELIE BECAUSE HE HAS A DISABIHIHIHILITY LIKE ME, AND HAS LEARNED TO OVER COHOHOHOHOHHOME IT! PLUS HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH DOESN'T TREHEHEHEHEHEHEAT ME LIKE I'M HELPLEHEHEHEHEHEHSS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she finally broke, close to thirty minutes.

The girls broke ranks, and Ty Lee unparalyzed her friend. A second later, the clock tinged thirty minutes. They had broke Toph, but just barely. The young blind girl had indeed held out the longest.

Toph hurried to the bathroom when she could move, and eight minutes later, tossed a pillow at one of the girls. "That's for pay back," she said with a smirk."

Katara brushed the pillow away and scowled. "Oh, you so did not!"

The other girls giggled at the two of them, which lead to Katara turn and throw the pillow at Yue. Who clobbered Jin, who got Ty Lee. The night was full of squeals and laughter, much to Yue's exhausted father in the morning. But even he had to admit it was just girl stuff. After all, they were young and energetic. And well…, he tried to think of anything else, but had to admit, that while he would have loved to, was a guy and not much more.

The only problem he saw was of course it was the weekend, and the sleepover would happen again tonight. "Well girls will be girls!"


End file.
